1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an enclosure for an electronic device, and more particularly to an enclosure which can firmly accept an expansion card.
2. Description of Related Art
Increasing numbers of electronic devices utilize different expansion cards which are mounted therein. The expansion cards easily loosen in the enclosure especially when transported, which can impair proper function of the electronic device and even damage the device.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.